


Serpent's Bite

by Cheshire_Hearts



Series: Serpent's Bite [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Merman!Levi, Multi, merman au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Hearts/pseuds/Cheshire_Hearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living on an island that's plagued by monsters of the sea can be both difficult and dangerous, but as Eren soon learns, not everything in the ocean is out to eat you. Well, maybe the breath taking merman wants to eat him, but not in the same sense as the other sea monsters want his blood.</p><p> </p><p>Inspired by PuppyBratEren's merman!Levi/Eren artwork</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Bite to Remember

 

It was late October, almost November, and while everyone was excited for Halloween, I was the odd one out. It wasn’t my favorite holiday, but all my friends loved it, so I normally got dragged into it, somehow. Today was one of those days where I couldn’t stand hanging out with them, so I’d opted out and decided a walk would be great; even though it meant I was skipping out on lunch and my fifth and sixth blocks for the day. I’d most likely get in trouble from my adoptive sister when I get home, but it was a Friday so I’d have the weekend to come up with a good excuse to give to my teachers on why I’d missed their classes.

I’d decided to walk down to one of the more remote beaches on the island, which wasn’t one of my brightest ideas. Normally people would be at even the most remote beaches on our island, but, like I said earlier, it was almost November. The wind was ice, the sea always seemed pissed off, and, even worse, November seas held some of the most dangerous creatures humans knew about. Especially since they just loved the small island my friends and I called home. That and most of them had a thing for human flesh and blood, most ate our bones too.

Even knowing this, I still went to a remote beach on the North side of the island; it was only a twenty minute walk from my school, but the climb down to the beach from the top of the sea cliff was a killer. Luckily, there was a small path carved into the cliff face for stupid people like myself. It was one of the beaches my friends and I frequently went to all year due to how remote it was and the fact that most people didn’t know where it was. The path in the cliff face was well hidden, so most people figured the beach was only reachable from the sea.

Once I reached the bottom, I pulled of my shoes and socks. The grainy sand felt nice against my chilled feet; the only problem to taking off foot protection on the beach. I inhaled deeply; the scent of cold salt water, drying seaweed, fresh ocean air and other ocean related things filled my lungs. I sighed happily and took off my backpack before running my hand through my messy, dark brown hair. I knew both Mikasa and Armin would bitch about me coming to this spot alone when they found out, but I could care less about that.

The ocean seemed relatively safe for being late October and I felt confident that I was entirely alone on the beach. I turned to look out at the ocean; the sky was still a light blue and the waves had turned a greyish blue color in the late afternoon. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky, but the sun wasn’t harsh, instead it felt welcoming and gentle. I knew I could spend hours out here just looking out at the horizon, but I’d piss off my sister more than was necessary.

I walked towards the lulling waves, keeping my eyes open and on the water the entire time, not trusting them. I wasn’t just looking out at the ocean waves, but I was also listening to them, which would tell me if there was anything abnormal out of my eyesight. For now, the sea made the same _whooshing_ sounds as it rushed up the sand and then fell back towards the horizon.

This was a quiet area, so I wasn’t too concerned with running into the flesh eating monsters that called this sea their home throughout November and the early part of December. It wasn’t uncommon to find them during the late part of October either since it was cold enough most years.

I stepped into the rushing waters, shivering slightly at their icy touch. I walked forward, slowly leaning down and pulling my pant legs up until they were at my knees. The water pulled at my legs as the waves rushed forward and fell back again. I stopped once the waters were half way past my calves. I’d be able to get away quickly if one of those things showed up and tried to eat me.

I sighed heavily and turned to walk down the short length of the beach, wondering what I could do for the next hour and a half. It was slightly boring without everyone around, but also extremely peaceful; even if I was worried about getting eaten by one of the _Capaill Uisce_ that swam in the water this time of the year.

I’d come here because I’d wanted to be alone in that peaceful atmosphere; Mikasa was starting to get annoying when she clung to me; Jean couldn’t keep his mouth shut for more than five seconds; and all my teachers had it out for me and wanted me to fail. Okay, so maybe they didn’t want me to fail exactly, but they made sure to make me seem stupid enough in class. Armin would always sigh when I got caught doing something I wasn’t supposed to and Jean would mock me continuously until I’d snap and get into a fist fight with him.

Today had been one of those really bad days with Jean annoying the shit out of me on purpose, so I’d left to avoid him. Not only would he be there at lunch, but he was also in my fifth and sixth blocks.

A loud splash caught my attention, dragging me out of my thoughts. I jumped at the noise and turned towards it at the same time. I took a slow step in the direction of the beach. Nothing; there was nothing but rolling waves and a few crashing ones. Another splash sounded further down the beach and I was able to catch a small black gleam out of the corner of my eye. It looked slightly like the fins on a fish, but I wasn’t sure about that. Again, there was a splash, this one louder and closer to me. I looked again and saw a black fin disappear under a crashing wave.

_Wait a minute_ , I thought quickly, _that wave's way too close!_ And so it was. I found myself forced down into the sand as the wave rushed past me. I was able to gasp in enough air before it plowed me over as if I were just a little rock. My head burst through the top of the sea foam as most of it rushed back out towards the main body of water. I coughed and hacked up salt water.

Groaning, I slowly sat up, completely soaked and chilled to the bone. I heard a splash and then a small snicker. I looked over to my left quickly to see who was making fun of me. It only slightly registered in my mind that I had been the only one out here for a while, but I was too concerned with trying to find the asshole who was laughing at me. My eyes scanned the water, but found no one there. _Strange, thought I heard someone laughing at me_. I began to stand slowly when I heard that snicker again, this time it was much closer and directly behind me.

I spun around quickly, falling over in the process and found myself staring at a bizarre, yet beautiful creature. It looked human at first, but the longer I looked at it, the more I realized it was anything but human. Its blue grey eyes were angular and surrounded by tiny, dull black scales that ended in that weird wing shaped style of eyeliner Annie was very fond of. Its skin was pale and its hair was black and cut short. It was then that I noticed its ears were a strange mix of fin and scale, they were even pierced multiple times with small silver rings and studs.

It grinned at me ever so slightly and began to lean forward. Its lips sealed tightly shut. I leaned back and only ended up falling into deeper water. I heard that same splashing noise from behind the creature and found it had a long, serpent like black tail that ended in a dark grey fin. I swallowed. _I can’t believe this_ , I thought. _Armin would love to see this, but no one’s going to believe a word I say_. I looked back at the creatures face, it looked amused.

“Uh, hi?” I offered but it only stared blankly at me. “I’m Eren.”

The creature cocked its head to the side before it moved closer to me. “Levi,” it responded and leaned closer to me before it stopped when it saw my legs. I followed its eyes and then realized that was its name. I looked back at his face and noticed how amused he looked, at least I thought it was male, and I think it looked amused at something. I sighed and noted the three dark gills on it’s neck, which were ringed in black scales like his eyes and tail. There was a slight blue tint to the scales as well that only really showed up when the few rays of sunlight hit them.

I only slightly registered the fact that the sun was setting and continued to look at the creature Levi. I had no clue how dangerous he was, but he couldn't be that bad if he hadn't attacked me yet, or eaten me.

Shakily, I managed sit up and collect me legs underneath me. The creature pulled back a bit at my sudden movement before leaning in again. _Maybe he’s curious?_ I thought as I stood up, water running off of my clothes in tiny rivulets. _Great, I’m cold, wet, and Mikasa is going to slay me when I get home_. I sighed heavily and jumped when I felt something touch my leg. I looked down and sighed slightly when I noticed it was only Levi being curious. I also noted that his chest was bare and flat, not to mention he had really nice muscles. I shook my head quickly at the thought and wondered why he was so amused with my legs.

I felt weighted down in my now wet jacket and the sea breeze was chilling me to the bone. I slowly started to walk away from the curious creature, trying not to spook or frighten it away. Levi grabbed my leg tightly and pulled it towards him, causing me to fall flat on my ass in the knee deep water. I struggled to reach the surface and when I finally did I coughed and hacked out the water that had managed to get into my lungs. I propped myself up on my elbows and looked at the creature, who was still holding my leg in a death grip.

“Ow,” I said and glared at him intensely. He didn’t seem to notice, but just kept staring at my leg. I sighed and attempted to kick my leg free from his grasp. The only response I got was his grip tightening around my ankle and a new look of curiosity painted on his face. I felt a shiver run through my body as goosebumps appeared on my bare leg. “Seriously, let go already!” I yelled at him and tried to pull my leg away from him.

I felt anger start to rise inside me. I yelped as he pulled my leg behind his shoulder and the anger quickly left me. I managed to somehow keep my balance and not fall back into the sea water again. Levi made a snickering noise at me. I glared at him after wiping the water from my eyes. “What?” I snarled.

He slowly peeled his lips back before opening his mouth. My eyes went went wide. _Shit!_ He had teeth, and by teeth I mean he had razor sharp ones that looked like a shark's. Before I could move, he’d nipped my leg just above where he was holding it. I yelped again, not from pain or anything, but just out of surprise. It actually hadn’t hurt that bad, but then he did it again, this time a little further up my leg.

“Ow!” I yelled. I somehow managed to sit up enough to slap him across the face. That last bite had stung slightly when he had sunk his teeth into my flesh. He grinned suddenly, showing off those creepy teeth again. “You’re really creepy you know that? And that last bite hurt.” I glare at him. He happily flicked his tail about in the rising water. “Let go, I have to leave.” I said and went to pry his fingers from their spot on my leg. I noted that the first bite he’d given me had only left a small mark while the second one had already started to bleed. I let out a frustrated groan and pulled at his fingers.

“Let go of me already!” I said and looked at him. He was frowning and his tail had stopped flicking. His grip was tight and I couldn't pry him off of me. “What? I’ll be back here, just not today . . . maybe tomorrow.” I muttered quietly, feeling a bit bad for him.  I felt his grip loosen then and he flicked his tail in what I could only guess was a pleased motion. He released my leg then, his long, black claws lightly scraped against my skin causing me to shiver slightly; he grinned at the motion. I was about to move away from him when he leaned towards me and opened his mouth. I thought he was going to bite my face, but instead he licked me. He licked my face with his long blue-black tongue and then made a quick get away into the darkening sea.

I sat there for a few more minutes before I had managed to stand up again, the saltwater bit at the bite marks Levi had given me. I slowly made my out of the sea and heard a familiar splash and snicker. I turned to look over my shoulder and saw Levi before he plunged back into the water, his sleek black tail flicking as it disappeared into the rolling waves that had turned a deep grey. I huffed before walking to my stuff. I didn’t even bother putting my shoes on at that point and just started walking up the narrow path way, my bag slung over my shoulders and my shoes in my hands with my socks stuffed into them.

I'd unrolled my jeans so they covered the bite marks Levi had left. The cool stone of the cliff froze my feet even more than they already were, if that was even possible. I headed down a different path after reaching the top of the sea cliff that lead almost directly to my home.

I groaned inwardly at the thought of going home. Even though my parents weren’t there, I still had to face a pissed off Mikasa when I got back. Even if we weren’t related by blood, I still considered her to be my sister; although she was slightly obsessed with guarding me after our mother died three years ago. I exhaled slowly, hoping that Armin was at our house, that way, I wouldn’t get yelled at too much by her. Maybe Annie would be there too and could distract Mikasa and let me sneak in. That wasn’t likely though and I silently cursed myself for even thinking of such a thing. Even if she was there, she’d probably lecture me too or just ignore me completely.

I attempted to brush the wet hair from my face and absentmindedly rubbed at the spit Levi left on my cheek. I silently wondered if I would be able to see him again. I doubted he'd ever show himself around Armin and everyone else, but it was worth a shot to see if he was curious with the others. I quietly hoped he was only curious about me, though.


	2. Bite Marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren goes home to a bitchy sister and a horrible surprise, but at least Armin's there.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry, Levi is only mentioned a lot in this chapter. He will be in the next one though :)

It was dark by the time I made it back to my home at the edge of town. The distant sound of rushing waves calmed me slightly as I approached the sad excuse of a building I called home. It was really nothing more than an old two story shack that Mikasa, Armin, and myself had spent endlessly repairing for the past three and a half months. We’d had help, but it was just the three of us living there most of the time, occasionally Annie would show up and stay for a few days to help us with something or another.

Light flooded through the the small window on our front door, which we’d just replaced so the wind wouldn’t break it in two this winter. The thick oak door creaked as I opened it, causing me to curse under my breath. The house was completely quiet aside from that one floorboard that always creaked under any kind of weight. I’m pretty sure a mouse had made it groan one time. I stopped after closing and locking the door; that was the cool part about getting a new door, we had a lock.

I slowly placed my shoes on the floor out of the way and stopped when I felt a pair of eyes boring into me. I bit my lip and looked up at my sister. She had this look on her face that was half way between pissed off and concerned, like she wasn’t sure which one she should be. She sighed heavily and the concerned vanished for a moment.

“Where were you?” She growled out and I suddenly had the feeling I’d rather take my chances with the man eating horses that lived in the sea. “I was worried.” She added quickly and walked up to me. She was about to hug me but stopped short.

“I’m fine, what?” I said and stepped away from her. I tried to walk around her, but almost ran face first into a broad chest. I looked up to see Mr. Smith with one of his eyebrows higher than the other. Generally I’d say he’s really attractive, until he makes that face.

“Where were you? Why are you wet?” Mikasa said hurriedly and stood in the way of my escape around the tall blond man.

“It’s nothing Mikasa, just drop it.” I raised my voice slightly and attempted to push past Mr. Smith. He cleared his throat and placed a strong hand on my shoulder before he lead me into our livingroom. I groaned when he forced me to sit down.

“We’re worried about you Eren,” he said and stepped back out of Mikasa’s way.

I ignored him and turned towards Mikasa. “Really, I’m fine. And why the hell is he here?” I waved my hand in his direction, but both of them ignored me.

“Eren you smell like salt water and your hair is wet. Where did you go?” I rolled my eyes at her, ever since mom died Mikasa had suddenly become more obsessive of me and everywhere I went.

“Just to the cove, it’s no big deal, I’m fine.” Mikasa was hovering, she knew better than to press and the harsh look on her face softened a little.

“That doesn’t change anything, you shouldn’t go there alone.” Mr. Smith spoke up from behind my sister. Both of us looked at him.

“But seriously, why the hell are you here?” I asked him directly this time.

“As your teacher I’m supposed to check on my students who skip out on school.” I was about to bring up how most teachers don’t pay a personal trip to their students home after they skip out on lunch and two classes and just wait until the next school day to discuss punishment and other things about behaviour, that I never listened to, but he spoke before I could. “That and I’m technically your guardian.” He said simply, which was enough to shut me up.

He was right though, technically he was mine and Mikasa’s legal guardian, had been for two and a half years. He let us live in our old home since it was easier on us than moving into his place. Even if it was a large estate, this dumb old shack was the only home I’d ever had and Mikasa was very fond of it as well. I groaned again and continued glaring at him. I knew one of these days he would take Mikasa and I to his home, but for now he gave us free reign to do what we wanted as long as we stayed out of trouble.

“Look I just went to the cove for a few hours, nothing happened.” I said and went to stand up. I was done with this for the day, my whole trip to the beach cove had been a waste. Not really, I reminded myself at the thought of meeting Levi. I remembered him biting me and wondered slightly if I should be concerned about it, but quickly gave up on the thought. I was pretty sure it was just a regular bite.

“Eren sit back down, we need to talk about a few things.” He said quietly and I realized he’d already talked to Mikasa about whatever it was.

“Look I’m tired, I just want to sleep.”

“It’s only five.” Mikasa pointed out bluntly and groaned loudly at her.

“You need to stop doing this,” the blond man said placing a sturdy hand on my shoulder. “We’re worried about you Eren, it’s not safe out there right now.” I rolled my eyes. Everyone who lived on the island new about the Capaill Uisce and how dangerous they could be, I mean they were flesh eating horses with teeth similar to Levi’s. I looked out the window towards the sea. That was definitely a thought, his teeth had seemed similar to the water horses teeth. I shuddered slightly getting a weird look out of the man and my dark haired sister.

I opened my mouth to say something when I heard quick foot steps running down the stairs and into the hallway in front of the door. A few seconds later Armin burst into the room. He looked out of it and then it dawned on me why Mr. Smith was here. I looked over my shoulder at our home room teacher and glared my fiercest at him.

“Eren, where have you been?” Armin asked walking over to me. Mr. Smith removed his hand from my shoulder.

“Just went to the cove to get some fresh air.” Armin nodded in understanding before turning back to our teacher.

“Thanks for coming over Erwin,” he said quietly before smiling up at him. I groaned and rolled my eyes before stalking out of the room. I pushed past Mikasa and grumpily climbed the stairs, they creaked loudly under my weight. I faintly remember hearing Armin call after me and then the hushed voices of the three discussing something down stairs.

I hated it. In all honesty, I really hated this island. It was small, everyone knew each other, everyone knew what happened with someone three seconds after it happened, and, on top of it all, you couldn’t get away from people for more than a few hours at a time. It wasn’t that I was mad at Armin, I mean, how could I be? Erwin was great, but he was still our home room teacher. Even when Armin insisted that in less than eight months we’d all be free of high school I still wasn’t sure if I approved of their relationship.

Armin lived with us; he was one of the reasons Erwin had agreed to let us stay here. He knew my best friend would keep an eye on both Mikasa and I even if we were fine and didn’t get into trouble often.

I stalked down the noisy hallway past Mikasa’s room to mine and Armin’s. Yanking the door open I glared at the single light on the small table that illuminated a small book. So Armin had been reading? I guessed, slowly closing the door behind me and sighed. I dropped my stuff out of the way and fell face first into my bed before I groaned.

This day had been shit. No one was changing my mind on that. My first four blocks had been shit, with Jean constantly harassing me and trying to make me tick. I’d almost gotten into a fist fight, which he’d started, but Erwin had randomly popped up and dragged me to the principal's office. I got suspended for one day and detention for three more days while Jean got off the hook with just a mild scolding. I’d left after that.

The only good part of the day so far was the beach. I frowned and rolled over onto my back to look up at the ceiling. Suddenly, I remembered being knocked into saltwater, rolling around in wet sand, and being bitten by a sadistic merman. I almost laughed and then remembered I was still partially wet and laying on my bed. I quickly sat up and got off my bed.

A shower would be nice, but that required going down stairs to take one. I wasn’t willing to go down stairs yet, but wet clothes were annoying, not to mention the smell of dried saltwater wasn’t my favorite thing.

I was trying to make up my mind on what to do when a gentle knock sounded from the door. I turned towards it as Armin opened it and stuck his head in. Slowly, he opened it all the way and walked inside before he closed it. The blond leaned against the door with his hands behind his back.

I could tell there was something bothering him. “What is it Armin?” I asked, trying not to sound angry or pissed off. It didn’t work of course, Armin knew me too well.

“Look Eren, I know you don’t really approve my relationship with Erwin,” I rolled my eyes and huffed angrily. “But that doesn’t mean you can just shrug him off. He’s worried, we all are. Not only that, but he’s the whole reason you and Mikasa can live here.”

“You live here too.” The bitter words escaped before I could stop myself, I hadn’t even meant to sound so pissed off at him.

“Yeah, I know. Look, I know you’re upset right now Eren, but it’s your own fault for ditching and coming home really late.You have to at least be willing to accept the fact that Erwin came over here to make sure you were alright.” He looked at the ground then, I could tell by his expression that there was something else he wanted to say. I didn’t push him though, if he wanted to say it he would. “It was actually Mikasa.”

“What?”

“Mikasa was worried when you didn’t show up, so she called Erwin and he insisted on staying here until you got back.” Armin said and took a step away from the door. “He’s already left, so why don’t you go take a shower?”

“Yeah, alright.” I mumbled and started to walk past him. His hand caught my arm and I turned to look at him.

“And just so you know. Shadis only suspended you so you would have a reason for not going to school on Monday.”

“Huh?”

“Well, Erwin knows how hard school can be for you, so he asked if it would be okay to just let you have a three day break away from everyone.” I blinked. I knew Shadis didn’t like me, but he listened to Erwin about almost everything. It was slightly creepy that a regular English teacher could pull strings like that and get away with it. “Also, it won’t show up on your record.” Armin smiled reassuringly at me and I realized that this information wasn’t for me.

“How did you get him to tell you?” I asked and turned towards him.

“Well . . .” He looked at me with a sly smile. “I just asked.”

I doubted that, but dropped it and didn’t push him about it. I knew Armin wouldn’t tell me anymore than that. I turned and opened the door before closing it and walking down to the bathroom. A shower would do me good, besides I wanted to get rid of the sand between my toes.

. . .

Thirty minutes later, I walked out of the steamy room and into a cold hallway. I walked slowly down the hallway and into the living room where both Mikasa and Armin sat on the floor. It looked like they were doing some form of school work. I cringed at the thought of getting caught up on that.

They both looked up at me and I smiled at them before walking into the small kitchen to get food and water. I was hoping to avoid them for most of the night.

“Eren?” Mikasa stood quickly and walked towards me. I noticed Armin’s eyes had gotten bigger as well and he looked a little freaked out. “What happened?” She grabbed my arm and stared at me sharply.

“What do you mean?” I asked and noted how Armin was staring at my leg. . . It hit me then, kind of like a dodgeball chucked from the opposite side of the gym by your enemy when it makes contact with your stomach at high speed. The bite marks Levi had left on my leg. I had come out of the shower in shorts, the bite marks were near my foot. I wanted to facepalm myself for being so stupid, but I resisted and opted for a casual shrug. They didn’t buy it.

“Eren, what happened to your leg?” She forcefully dragged me to the ratty couch and pushed me down on it before Armin grabbed my leg.

“It’s only on this leg though, and it doesn’t look too bad.” Armin mumbled almost to himself. They both looked at me, but I refused to say anything; they wouldn’t believe me anyway.

“Eren,” Mikasa’s voice seemed to drip with a hidden venom I wasn’t quite aware of her ever having before.

I gulped. “You won’t believe me.”

“Try us, but I know it’s not one of the water horses, you’d be torn in-” a glare from Mikasa silenced Armin instantly.

“Well,” I said and pretended to contemplate the subject. “It was this really creepy merman named Levi.” They both looked lost; I wasn’t sure if it was because I had rushed the sentence, or if it was the actual content of the sentence that had confused them. It was probably both things.

“A merman?” Armin questioned and looked at me. He looked a little disappointed in me. I nodded my head.

“Whatever,” Mikasa muttered and began to walk to the bathroom.

“It’s fine Mikasa. I already took care of it, geez, I’ll just go to bed where I can’t possibly get into trouble.” I sighed and stood up. I didn’t bother to look at either of them when I left the room.

My bed had never looked so welcoming than it did when I walked into my shared bedroom with Armin. I threw myself onto it and laid there for a while. I wasn’t sure how long it had been when I heard the door open and heard Armin’s quiet footsteps across the the creaking floor. My bed shifted with the new added weight of the blond. I groaned and turned to face him and came close to kissing him since he was so damn close.

“God Armin, do you have to lay so close?”

“I wouldn’t have to if you moved over.” He huffed out at me and I ended up scooting back a bit. I opened my mouth to make a snappy comeback, but he spoke up quickly. “Were you really telling the truth?”

I sighed, not wanting to have this conversation with him, but the sparkle in his eye made me want to tell him everything. “Yes.” I whispered and before I knew both of us were grinning like little kids again.

“What was he like?”

“Well,” I thought about all the ways I could describe Levi to Armin. “He looked human at first, but he has sharp cheekbones and small, black scales around his eyes that look a bit like Annie’s style of eyeliner. His ears are kind of fin-like and a black with a blue tint like the rest of his scales. His eyes are, oh god they’re beautiful, and I wouldn’t really call him beautiful, but his eyes remind me of the ocean during winter.” I stopped for a moment to picture him in my mind.

“Go on,” Armin urged and wriggled closer to me.

“Um, he has three gills on each side of his neck that are ringed by small, black scales. His tail is really long and serpent like with a dark grey fin at the end.” Armin nodded his head and was grinning widely. “When the sun hit him just right, his scales had a blue tinge to them too.”

“Is that all? He sounds really cool, but kind of like a predator.”

I thought about telling him about the teeth, but that could wait for a while. “Yeah, he’s kinda creepy and likes to snicker at me. That and he’s obsessed with my legs.”

“So he bit you?”

“Yeah, he did, and his grip is really strong and his fingernails are pretty long and claw like.”

“I’m still shocked he bit you hard enough to leave marks like that.”

“Yeah, well he kind of has really sharp teeth, like a shark.” Armin’s eyes opened wide and I wanted to rush out the last part of my sentence, but he didn’t say anything. “He also has a really long tongue that’s black. He licked my face.”

Armin giggled at that and curled up next to me. “I want to see him.” He mumbled into my chest. It had been a long time since we’d slept next to each other; I’d forgotten how warm it was with him there.

“Yeah, we’ll go by the cove tomorrow, but he might not come out with you and Mikasa around.”

“We can hide and then come out.” I nodded to his mumbled response, too tired to do much else. It didn’t take very long for me to pass out with him next to me.


	3. Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin meets Levi, that and Levi and Eren get some alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Sorry for the wait, but I've been busy... This chapter is the longest so far, have fun ;)  
> Also I'm thinking I might make this a series and have the second part in Levi's POV. I'm not sure yet though, so tell me if you like the idea.

The morning sunlight drifted in through the tiny window on the opposite wall, spilling across my face. I groaned and turned away from it, absentmindedly rubbing at my eyes in annoyance. A light poke in my side made me grumble angrily. I wanted to know who would dare disturb my sleeping hours like this on a Saturday, but I was too tired to give a shit. Another poke came, this one harder and a little higher up. I turned away grumbling in annoyance. This was getting ridiculous, I just wanted to sleep all day, but some dick kept poking me.

I felt a jab in one of the only ticklish part on my body and shot upright gasping. A childish giggle made me look quickly towards the opposite wall, which resulted in me be blinded by harsh morning light. I hissed and squinted only to find that it was Armin who had started laughing and the Mikasa was readying herself for another attack.

“Are you serious? Can’t you wake someone up like a normal person would?” I asked her and tried my best to glare at her.

“That was normal. And you promised to take us to the cove today.”

“That definitely was not normal, Mikasa. And I only promised Armin, how did you even-” I cut myself off and glared at Armin. He shrugged, still smiling like an idiot.

“Armin told me this morning. Annie made food for us and said she’d come to the cove with us.” I rolled my eyes and made a long noise that was halfway between an ‘ugh’ and a grumble. Mikasa cuffed me lightly and stood up.

“Fine, but he might not like you.” I said and climbed out of bed. “I’ll get ready first and then come down.” Mikasa nodded and walked out of the room to go see her girlfriend. I looked over at Armin. “Really?”

“Yup, she would’ve figured it out anyway or would have insisted on going with us today when we left. You know that, Eren.” I nodded and decided to just get ready quickly and go eat food. As much as I didn’t really like Annie, she made good food and I just realised how hungry I was after skipping out on both lunch and dinner the day before.

The morning went by in a blur and the next thing I distinctly remember was how Annie kept harassing me about being a wimp and getting overtaken by someone who was half fish. I tried explaining to her about how strong he was, but she didn’t listen and ended up putting me in a choke hold I couldn’t get out of. Mikasa only smiled about it.

“So where are you guys going to hide?” I asked when we were almost at the sea cliffs.

“I was thinking we could stay up here and keep an eye out for you while you go see if he’s down there.” I nodded and started to head towards the slope.

“Be careful, Eren.” Mikasa took a quick step forward and grabbed my arm.

“Yeah I will be.”

“We’ll keep an eye out for any Kelpies, but just be ready to run.” Annie said and pulled out a solid iron knife.

“I’m not taking that.” I glared at her.

“I wouldn’t let you take it anyway,” she glared at me for a second and I decided on leaving. Iron wouldn’t kill them with just a cut, but it would burn their flesh and cause the more timid ones to flee for a short period of time. Iron wasn’t the only thing that would get rid of them, but it was the easiest to come by.

I hurried down the trail and stopped, realizing I hadn’t told them to stay put if Levi showed up. I knew Mikasa wouldn’t listen to me anyways if I got jumped by the creeper, she was too hot headed when it came to protecting me.

I carefully made my way down the cliff face and looked around the cove. Everything seemed fine for now, so I removed my shoes and socks. This morning was slightly warmer than yesterday, but the morning air was still chilled and caused me to shiver slightly. I looked behind me up at the dense brush and trees on top of the cliff; I couldn’t see anyone and I sighed lightly. Knowing they were completely out of sight for now calmed me a little as I walked slowly towards the rushing waves.

The creamy sand was warmed by the morning sun that was just barely visible, but even then it wasn’t enough to warm anything by more than a few degrees. The waves looked calm, almost like they were in summer, but the chilled air reminded me the water was going to be freezing. I silently thanked Mikasa for being smart and bringing towels and a change of clothes for all of us.

Sea foam rushed around my toes before fleeing or dissolving into nothing. I shivered again, but walked further out; taking a step into deeper water. I’d been smart this time and wore shorts, so I didn’t have to stop to pull my pants up every few steps. I stopped when the water was mid way up my calves and looked around at the rushing waves. There wasn’t anything out of the ordinary, it was normal. I sighed, half in relief and half in disappointment. I wasn’t sure why I felt relief, but I’m pretty sure it had something to do with how Mikasa would react to me being assaulted by someone who was half fish.

I was about to turn away when I heard three voice scream something at me, but the wind blew whatever they were trying to say away. I spun around quickly expecting a fight only to get plowed over by another fucking wave. I sat up in the water, coughing and spitting water out of my mouth and lungs when I heard the familiar snickering. By this point I was sure it wasn’t snickering, but just a tongue clicking noise Levi made.

I looked over to where he had stuck his head out of the water. “Stop snickering at me already.” I grumbled as he swam closer. I noticed that only the top part of his head was visible and the rest of his body was hidden by slow moving waves. “What?” I said and gave him a funny look.

He snickered. He actually snickered at me and I was pretty sure he’d done it on purpose. I was going to retort or yell at him when I heard my name being yelled. Levi froze and looked behind me. I wasn’t sure if it was fear or shock in his eyes when he noticed Mikasa running down the cliff side.

I groaned and was going to yell something when the two short blondes reached her and pulled her back. I turned towards Levi, or at least where he had been. I frowned. In the few seconds I’d taken my eyes off of him, he’d vanished.

Sighing, I began to stand slowly. I felt something slightly slimy grab my ankle. Before I had the time to fight I was pulled off my feet and fell face first into the water, letting out a shock screech. Whatever it was, was still holding onto my leg as I pushed myself out of the water, hacking saltwater out of my burning lungs and throat. I heard my three friends yelling as they rushed over, but the snickering caught my attention.

I should’ve known he wouldn’t have left so easily. I looked over my shoulder at him and watched as his tail flicked aimlessly out of the water. His eyes moved from me to the three running into the water. Mikasa had a death glare set fiercely on her pale face; Annie looked slightly shocked, but pissed because someone other than her was picking on me; and Armin’s face was somewhere between horror and fascination as they rushed into the water.

Levi frowned at them before peeling back his lips and hissing. I should have expected that, but it still shocked me. Armin’s steps faltered before he grabbed Mikasa’s arm and pulled her back, luckily Annie stopped a few feet away from us.

“Guys I’m fine, it’s okay.” My voice was hoarse from coughing up sea water and for some reason, Levi seemed to find it amusing. I glared at him and noticed he was still holding onto my ankle. “And you can let me go now.” He snickered, but didn’t release me.

“Eren, he’s dangerous, get away from him.” Mikasa tried to pull away from Armin, but Annie placed her hand on my sister’s shoulder.

“Mikasa it’s fine, Eren needs to be harassed more, besides I don’t think it will hurt him too much.”

“I’m not an ‘it’ brat.” Levi snapped back. We all looked at him then, a deep frown was set into his features as he glared at Annie.

“So you talk to them and not me?” I asked, which got me an annoyed huff of air.

“You’re all noisy, but I won’t let a shorty bad mouth me.” I wondered how difficult it was for him to talk, but he seemed to be able to talk just fine.

“I’m not noisy.”

“Yes you are.” He glared at me and yanked on my leg, which got a startled yelp out of me as I almost fell back into the water.

“Will you stop that!” I yelled at him, but he just snickered as he let go of me and dove into deeper water in one fluid motion. He was lithe and quick for sure and Mikasa glared angrily out at the dark water as she rushed forward a little too late.

“Damn it, he got away.” She grumbled and looked down at me. “Eren, are you okay? Did he hurt you? Do you feel faint?”

I rolled my eyes. “I’m perfectly fine Mikasa.”

“Well, I like him.” Annie said blankly and looked down at me with an ominous look on her face.

“I wish you hadn’t scared him away Mikasa.” Armin said sadly as he removed his shoes and walked into the water. “I guess I could still look around the cove and find specimens for the Biology lab tomorrow for Zoë. Why don’t you two head back home.” He smiled at Mikasa and Annie.

“That’s fine with me.” Annie turned and started to walk out of the rushing waves.

“But-”

“I’ll watch Eren for you Mikasa, it’s okay we won’t stay out here for too long.” Reluctantly, Mikasa nodded her head at the blond and followed Annie out of the seawater. Once they were climbing the cliff I stood and turned towards Armin.

“Thanks for that Armin. God, Mikasa can be so overbearing sometimes.” I grumbled and kicked at a wave. It splashed over Armin who let out a little squeak of surprise.

“Eren!”

“Sorry, not sorry!” I yelled at him before splashing him with more ice cold water. He screeched before both of us bursted into laughter and started splashing each other.

“Eren!” He yelled as his eyes went huge at something behind me. I turned around and got a face full of saltwater. I tried my best to spit it out and wipe it out of my burning eyes, but it didn’t work. “Are you okay?” Armin’s voice was gentle, but that god damned snickering caught my attention.

“Damn it, Levi! Why me?” I asked and glared at him. He was relaxing in the water a few feet away from Armin and I, absentmindedly swirling water with his finger and flicking his tail lazily against the water.

“Shut up, noisy brat.” He retorted and slammed his tail against a small wave, spraying both of us in the face. Armin made a startled noise as he was covered with water. Unfortunately, I was getting used to being covered with absurd amounts of seawater every time Levi showed up, so I didn’t make any noise.

“So, you never left?” I asked him and attempted to get rid of the water on my face, it didn’t work very well. He raised an eyebrow at us before swimming closer and then stopping. “What?”

“Nothing,” he said and grinned. “So, will the short blond one leave if I bring him something interesting?” He asked and placed his head lazily on his hand as he leaned half out of the water.

“Um,” Armin looked over at me then and the two of us exchanged looks before I shrugged. “Well, I'm not allowed to leave Eren alone right now.” He fidgeted slightly before looking back at me. “But I could get distracted by something in the sea cave.”

Levi smiled then and flicked his tail out of the water. “Good,” he said and slipped back into the water.

“Mikasa’s going to slay us if she ever finds out.” I muttered.

“She won’t find out if we don’t say anything to her, besides I get the feeling he’d just scare me off anyways if I tried to say no to leaving you two alone.”

“So you are afraid of him.” I nearly laughed, but he glared fiercely at me.

“Have you seen those teeth?”

“Um, have you seen the bite marks on my leg?” I said and tried to show off the red bite marks on my lower leg and nearly fell over in the process. Armin chuckled and rolled his eyes at me.

“Yeah I saw those last night, must have hurt.”

“Only a little.” I rolled my eyes back at him. The water was freezing my legs off at this point in time and I knew as soon as Levi got back I’d be dragged into the water. “It’s cold, let’s get out until he comes back.”

“Alright,” he nodded shortly and quickly got out of the water. I followed him a little ways up the beach and sat on the warm sand. “And now we’re wet and sandy.” He smiled and began burying his feet in the sand.

“Don’t remind me. Oh yeah, you mentioned something about a Biology lab tomorrow with Zoë, but tomorrow is a Sunday.” It hadn’t really occurred to me when he’d brought it up earlier, I mean he was always doing some sort of experiment or lab with our psychotic science teacher Hanji Zoë who refused to tell any of us her actual gender. I just decided to make it simple and confuse the hell out of all the first year students by calling her male one day and female the next. It was great since she only shrugged to the Freshmen when they asked her about it and told them to either call her Hanji or Zoë depending on how close they were with her.

“Oh yeah, Hanji wanted to do a lab with me before the actual Biology class does so we can work out a few things that might be hard or confusing for them. I agreed since I’m her TA. That and it sounds like a lot of fun.” He grinned widely. I almost asked what they were going to be doing, but stopped myself before it would be too late to ever escape from his explanations. He’d picked up a few bad habits from Hanji over the past term and I was not willing to sit and listen to something semi boring for hours.

We sat there for a few more minutes before Levi resurfaced in the shallower part of the cove’s shore. We both got up and ran over to him quickly to see what he’d caught. “You shity brats better be happy with this.” He snarled out and then held up his left arm. Sitting on his palm was something really strange.

“Um, isn’t that something out of myths?” I asked and stared at the strange creature he was holding.

“I’d hit you, but I’m kind of busy with this,” he held up his other hand to reveal another one of those strange creatures.

“Eren, those are horseshoe crabs, but I didn’t think they lived here.” Armin said grabbed the calmer of the two from Levi.

“They’re rare since those strange horses eat them all the time, but the sand here is perfect for breeding them.” Levi said and handed the other one to Armin. “Not like I care much about them, they do taste good though.”

“Can you catch some sea slugs, I mean if there are any down there?” Levi frowned at him.

“I’m not your personal angler.”

“I know, but I have to run home to get a suitable tank to put them all in, actually I might just grab Hanji, she has everything we need.” Armin mused aloud.

“So, that means you’ll leave me here for about an hour with just Levi?” I asked.

“Huh? Oh yeah.” Levi grinned at Armin’s answer before realization hit me.

“How are you going to explain Levi to Hanji?” I asked and Armin just shrugged.

“I’ll come up with something, have fun!” He yelled over his shoulder as he quickly grabbed his things and disappeared over the sea cliff with the two strange creatures. I looked at Levi then, he was looking at me blankly.

“What?”

“What’s a Hanji?” He asked, curiosity filled his expression before he quickly replaced it with that same blank expression. I paused for a moment while looking at him.

“Hanji is a very strange person.” I answered and sighed. Her high pitched voice came into my mind; although it was only high pitched when she was super excited. “She’ll be really excited to find out about you.”

“I see, how long is an hour?”

“Not too long. Why?” I asked and looked back down at him only to see that really creepy smile on his face. I took a step back then. “Uh, Levi?”

He lunged at me, knocking me into the water and pinning me down with ease. I let out a startled scream as he pushed me down. He snickered, I was starting to get really pissed off at his snickering. His hand slipped under my shirt and started to caress my skin. I blushed slightly at the touch and had to suppress a giggle at the perplexed look that crept across his features. I was pretty sure he’d never heard of a shirt before and that he found strange, he probably thought it was a part of me.

“It comes off you know.” I said, not able to keep out the slight smugness in my voice. Levi frowned at me before he reached up and lightly cuffed the side of my head.

“I know it comes off brat.” He whispered slowly and leaned in closer to me. I could feel my heart beat faster in chest and smelt a very distinct scent; I recognized it as his, but I’d never smelt anything like it before. It was slightly like the sea I’d always known, but there was something else in it that I couldn’t quite place.

His breath was on my neck and before I noticed it he’d started to run his lips over my flesh. My body shivered at the sudden warmth that quickly spread itself throughout my body. I could feel his lips pull up slightly into a small grin as his teeth gently scraped against my skin, sending shivers down my spine. I wrapped my arms around his waist, trying to stay out of the waves as best as I could.

Levi moved from my neck down to my shoulder and softly placed his lips against my skin. I started to think about how different he was now than he’d been the day before, but quickly threw the thought out when I felt his teeth sink into my flesh. I let out a startled cry and then sucked in a sharp breath when his tongue flickered over the bite. He chuckled slightly at my reaction.

“What is it with you and biting anyways?” I decided to ask, I mean it was almost impossible not to. He’d bitten me a number of times and seemed to find it amusing in some way I didn’t.

“Your reactions never get old, but I thought people liked biting, guess it was just a rumor.” He looked at me with a strange glint in his eyes that screamed carnal desire.

I swallowed before answering. “Well, yeah, but not how you’re doing it.” I frowned slightly and he rolled his eyes at me.

“What, can’t handle a little pain.” He grinned and leaned into me, his tail brushed between my legs causing me to release a quiet moan at the contact. Heat flared into my cheeks, but I could care less about that. Levi chuckled lightly at me reaction as he leaned closer to me.

“Besides,” I said, my voice slightly shaky. “You’re doing it wrong.” My voice was barely a whisper since he was so close and the majority of my breath was already gone. My heart was beating inside my chest a little too loudly when he placed his mouth next to my ear.

“Then show me,” he whispered in a husky voice. I wasn’t even sure if I could show him at that point, my heart was beating way too fast and I could barely breathe, let alone move at the time. He didn’t even give me time to think about what he said before his lips were on my own. It was a forceful, heated, and hungry kiss and caught me off guard instantly. His tongue flickered across my lips and I opened my mouth. He flicked his tongue quickly into my mouth, teasing me before angling his head for better access.

He rocked his hips forward into my own causing a moan to escape from my throat, which was muffled by his mouth on mine. I could feel him grin at my reaction, so he rolled his hips once more, slower this time. A whimpering moan escaped me and he pulled back, flicking the tip of his tongue on my nose.

“Not bad,” he muttered, slightly out of breath.

“Whatever,” I pouted, wanting to taste him again. It was weird, but he tasted more like salt than anything else and there was something else there, but I wasn’t sure what it was. It reminded me of his scent.

He raised an eyebrow at me before a grin broke across his face showing off part of his teeth. “Don’t look so rejected yet, brat.” I looked at him again and let my eyes wander down his upper body. I didn’t get farther than his collar bones.

“You have piercings on your collar bones?” I asked suddenly very interested in them and how I hadn’t noticed them before. “I didn’t notice them yesterday.”

“Oh? So you were staring at me.” Levi’s voice was smug and he tilted his head to one side slightly, his black bangs falling into his eyes. “They’re new, so you wouldn’t have seen them yesterday.”

I was about to respond when I heard a high voice shout my name at the top of its lungs. I groaned loudly and looked over at the cliff face to see Hanji sprinting down it at full speed waving at me. A bright smile was plastered all over her face and he glasses flashed menacingly in the light. I noticed Armin was scrambling after her in a feeble attempt to catch her.

“What the hell is that?” Levi asked, suddenly his full attention was drawn to Hanji. Jealousy weaved its way around me at the fact that I wasn’t the only one that amused him.

“That’s a Hanji.” I said, not bothering to even try hiding the growl in my voice. Levi looked over at me with a look that was caught somewhere between shock and amusement.


	4. Such a Strange Creature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fated (or not) encounter with Hanji! Unfortunately for Eren, he now has to share Levi with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took forever! My computer wouldn't work for like two weeks and I wasn't at school for a week so I couldn't work on any writing! But I was able to finish this chapter, it's a little on the short side, but hey it's updated...  
> Also I just started working on Levi's POV for this story, so I'll be working on that one mostly...

I tried to stand up, but I was still pinned under Levi’s tail. “Eren!” Hanji screeched as she ran over to us. I could feel Levi tense up at her approach and knew that he would bolt if someone didn’t stop her. I looked up and found Armin was way behind Hanji, he hadn’t even made the bottom of the cliff by the time she was halfway across the beach.

“Levi,” my voice was calm as I spoke and his eyes flicked to me quickly before going back to Hanji. “You need to move off of me so I can stop Hanji from tackling us.” He nodded and then moved his tail, but kept his upper body over me. I was pretty sure he was going to hiss again or attack her, so I quickly moved out from under him and went to meet Hanji. I forgot about not having a shirt on.

“Eren! Is that your friend?!” Her voice was really high pitched and she was practically hopping in place from excitement.

“Um, yeah.” Her face light up when Levi flicked his tail out of the water as if he were showing it off. “But he’s not really comfortable around other people.” I hurried to explain, but she’d already pushed past me and was walking quickly into the water.

“So you’re Levi, huh? Armin was telling me about you on the way over.” She stopped a few feet away from Levi and smiled brightly at him. “I hope we can be good friends, but I have a few questions to ask of you.”

I was shocked by Hanji whenever she showed a bit of maturity even though she was on the verge of jumping up and down from excitement. It was strange to see her acting all calm and collected when seconds before she was practically bouncing up and down as she ran. I walked over and stood next to her.

“Well that depends on if I get alone time with the brat.” Levi glared at her then and she simply cocked her head to the side.

“What do you mean? Eren comes here in all of his spare time. I’m only asking for a few of your hours a couple of times a week.” She grinned and then looked around us before leaning closer to him. She lowered her voice to a whisper that was just loud enough for me to hear. “And maybe a few samples.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Levi muttered and leaned away, but Hanji was beaming where she stood and I was sure she was about to explode into a hysterical fit of something.

She turned quickly towards me, “Eren, sweetie, can you go help Armin get a few things for me from my car?” She asked and smiled again as Armin walked over to us.

“Um, sure?” I turned towards Armin who was huffing loudly. “Come on Armin let’s go get Hanji’s stuff.”

He made a loud exasperated sound while throwing his hands into the air, but followed me anyway. I looked over my shoulder at Levi and Hanji, who were both staring at me. I hope those two don’t kill each other, I thought and looked back in front of me. Armin was hurriedly walking up the cliff and I jogged to catch up to him. I had to admit his little outburst had been cute.

“Hey, Armin,” I began and slowed my pace as we walked into the forested cliff top.

“What, Eren?” He answered and looked back over his shoulder at me.

“Uh, you don’t think they’ll kill each other, do you?”

He made a weird huffing noise. “Of course not, Hanji wants to talk to him and see if he can bring back something for her.”

“And that’s why we’re the ones that have to get her shit.” I muttered under my breath and watched as Armin pulled her car keys out of his pocket and opened up the trunk.

“At least these are the smaller aquariums.” He smiled at me and pulled out a few tanks and handed one to me. I was glad it was empty too. He made sure to close the trunk all the way, apparently it had a knack of popping open at random times. I followed after Armin who had set a fairly slow pace as we walked towards the cliff. “Will you stop that!” He snapped at me suddenly.

“Stop what?” I snapped back.

“You’re whining and grumbling again. Not only that, but you’re also stepping on my feet.” He huffed and glared at me from over his shoulder.

“Well sorry,” I mumbled and looked at the ground as I walked after him. I looked out over the cove when we reached the edge of the cliff and found Hanji sitting casually on the sand while Levi was laying in the waves leaning against his fist nonchalantly. It was kind of strange since he’d been so tense earlier when he’d first seen her running towards us. Levi’s eyes flicked up suddenly when Armin and I started to walk down the trail and remained glued to me.

Hanji looked over her shoulder when she noticed Levi’s attention had wandered elsewhere. Her eyes landed on us and a large grin spread across her face. “Eren! Armin!” She yelled and waved one of her hands at us like she was trying to get our attention. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her. “Come here quickly!” She waved at us again and turned back to Levi. I noticed she said something to him, but we were too far away to hear anything. Levi lifted his eyes to mine and then he quickly turned away and disappeared into the waves. I felt slightly disappointed at seeing him leave.

“What is it Hanji?” Armin asked and set the tank down on the cold sand.

“Hehe, oh you’ll see. It’ll be great!” She laughed and grinned at us while she stood up and wiped sand off of her legs. I noticed she was wearing tan shorts and a dark brown tank top under a white, short-sleeved, button down shirt. I knew she was insane, but this was far beyond that.

“Hanji it’s like 30 degrees Fahrenheit out right now, what are you wearing?” I suddenly needed to know that answer, I wasn’t even quite sure why, but it seemed really important.

She looked down at herself with a baffled expression and then broke out into a grin. “Eren, it’s actually 45 out right now, and I’m wearing clothes. I have a high resistance to the cold, and the heat for that matter.”

“Right,” I looked at her and decided that she was definitely insane, more than insane actually. “Whatever.” I muttered and pushed the empty tank into her arms. She looked at it a little perplexed before putting it on the ground.

“Well, someone’s a little pouty today.” I glared at her, but she only grinned at me. “Is it because you have to share Levi? Haha, that’s so cute Eren! He’ll be back in a little bit, so you don’t have to worry at all.”

“Yeah, whatever.” I grumbled and sat down in the sand. It was only slightly warmer than it had been earlier since the sun had risen a little more.

“So where did Levi go?” Armin asked as Hanji sat down by us.

She cackled, “Oh, you’ll see when he gets back here.”

“What did you guys talk about when we were gone?” I asked trying to seem casual about it. They both saw through it.

“That’s a secret,” She grinned at me and laughed again.

“Why are you all so loud and annoying?” The deep, bored voice broke into our conversation.

“Oh! Levi you’re back!” Hanji yelled and sprang up. I looked over at him and caught him rolling his eyes at her. I was a little surprised that they seemed like friends already, especially considering how hyped up Hanji could be when anything related to the sea was involved.

“Yeah, and can you stop yelling all the time?” He asked and leaned onto his arm with a bored expression. I walked over to them after Armin.

“So are you going to tell us what you’re hiding?” Armin asked.

“Yeah and what gets to go in the tanks too.” I looked between them and watched as Hanji broke out into another grin.

“Oh, they weren’t needed!” Armin’s mouth dropped as soon as Hanji finished her sentence. I could tell he was slightly pissed off at having to walk all the way up to her car to get the tanks when they weren’t even needed, I know I was pissed off at her for making us do the extra work.

“What do you mean?” I asked and looked at Levi, as if he knew. He just shrugged.

“Oh, you see, I just wanted a little time to talk to him without you guys around!”

“You could have told us that!” Armin yelled exasperatedly at her.

Hanji just laughed and fixed her glasses as they slipped down her nose. “If I had, you little cute brats would have tried to listen in or would have argued about it.”

I had to admit she was right about that, but I was still pissed I had to get that stupid tank for no reason. “Something tells me we’ll have to carry them back to your car.” Armin groaned and Hanji nodded a little excitedly at us. Both of us groaned and Levi smirked at us.

“So, you’re going to tell us what you were talking about right?” I asked again and looked at Levi.

“I’m not telling and neither is Hanji.” Levi smirked again at us and absentmindedly flicked his tail against the water. “Besides you guys should probably leave for the day,” his voice was quiet and he looked over his shoulder out at the water.

“Why?” I whined and crossed my arms over my chest. I could careless if Hanji saw me pout and whine and Armin already saw it on a daily basis so he just sighed heavily.

“Are you pouting?” Levi asked and perked up a little bit. Something dark flashed in his eyes, but I chose to ignore it. “I’ll remember that for later, but you really should be leaving now. Those weird creatures tend to hunt at this time of the day and I should be getting back.” He let his voice fade out slowly on the last few words.

“You mean the Capaill Uisce?” Hanji responded next to me. I could sense her getting even more excited.

“Huh? I guess, I don’t know what you call them and I always forget what we call them.”

“So there are others!” Hanji practically shouted, which got Levi to roll his eyes at her.

“Why wouldn’t there be?” Levi asked her back.

“Do they all look like you?” Armin questioned him further.

“Only a few, but none of the ones from here look like me.”

“So you aren’t from here.” I looked at him and he only nodded.

“Well, if he says we should leave, we probably should since I don’t have anything on me that gets rid of them, but could you get some more information about them for me Levi?”

He looked up at Hanji and shrugged. “I’ve tried to get info about them from other merfolk, but they all tell me to stay away from them.” He rolled his eyes again and I realized it was actually normal for him to roll his eyes at something stupid. “And I haven’t found out anything new while stalking them for the past month and a half. Well, I guess there are more now and they tend to be a little psychotic at times. They are good hunters though, so you should be careful.”

“Well if you find anything new out, just let Eren know, okay?” Hanji grinned again before giggling a little bit.

“Yeah I will.”

“Thanks!” Hanji turned on her heel and started to walk off before stopping, “Armin, let’s give them a few minutes to say bye, and you can help me take the tanks back to my car.”

“Sure,” Armin said and looked at me over his shoulder. I wasn’t even sure what that look he gave me was, but I had a feeling it had something to do with him telling me to not do something stupid.

“Oh, and I’ll you two home!” Hanji yelled at me from over her shoulder. I felt the waves rush past my ankles as we watched them walk up the cliff and disappear from view.

“How long’s a few minutes?” Levi asked. I sighed, realizing this was going to be a normal occurrence between us.

“Shorter than the last time we were left alone.”

“Then come over here.” I looked over at him right as he grinned, showing off all of his teeth.

“You’re really creepy when you do that.” He snickered before he grabbed my ankles and pulled my legs out from under me. I fell over with a startled cry. He snickered at me again as I sat up; at least it was sand and not salt water I fell in this time.

“You’re not very graceful.”

“No ones graceful when they fall over.” I shot back and he just snickered again. “What?”

“Nothing, you just have beautiful eyes.” I opened my mouth to snap back, but then realized what he’d said.

“I, what?” He smiled lightly at me before cupping my face in his hands and giving me a gentle kiss on the lips. Then he was gone. He’d slipped back into the deeper parts of the ocean while I just sat there in the lulling waves, too shocked to do anything else except stare out at the waves. A few minutes past before I was able to snap myself back into reality with a jolt. I leapt out of the sea and rushed for the cliff. I almost forgot my shoes, but remembered them and ran back to grab them before sprinting the rest of the way to Hanji’s car. Somehow, half the day had passed without me noticing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished Levi's POV. It's here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1605755/chapters/3418337

**Author's Note:**

> This took me a while to actually post since I had to edit it and school work was a bitch. Also a Capaill Uisce (CAP-ul ISH-kuh) is a water horse from Celtic myth, I used the Irish name for it though since it's my favorite name for them. They drown humans and other land animals before they devour them and they will come up later on in the story too...
> 
> Go check out PuppyBratEren's art on their tumblr :P  
> http://puppybrateren.tumblr.com/tagged/%20my%20art


End file.
